The present invention relates to a suggested game device for forming game fields of multiple hierarchies in a three-dimensional virtual space and for playing a game in a plurality of game fields where the game proceeds simultaneously.
With the progress of computer technology, video game devices utilizing computer graphics technology have come to be widely used. This type of video game devices are widely accepted by users. A large number of various kinds of game devices have been devised and various game software products have been supplied.
For example, there is a battle game in which a base and tanks, etc. placed on the ground fight against helicopters, fighter planes and attack planes in the sky. In such a game, objects (such as airplanes) in the sky and objects (such as tanks) on the ground are displayed simultaneously on one plane and each object is controlled by one game program.
However, it is difficult to express both the objects on the ground and the objects in the sky on one plane in an easily visible manner. Moreover, since moving speeds and moving properties of the objects on the ground are usually very different from those of the objects in the sky, it is difficult to properly control the movements of all objects at a common time axis. If programs of different time axes are made to proceed separately for the sky and the ground, it is difficult to link a system for the sky with a system for the ground and to express the objects in the sky and on the ground simultaneously at the same point of time. Furthermore, it is desirable to realistically express phenomena such as rain.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of making a game, which is proceeded in a plurality of hierarchically formed game fields, easily visible.
It is another object of this invention to provide an easily visible cursor which indicates corresponding sites in upper and lower game fields in a three-dimensional manner.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a game device capable of forming pictures which will give a visual effect of, for example, rain drops falling from the sky.